Bonded
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Bonds are only as strong as the ones that bind you. T for lemonade. (Three shot) (ROBSTAR) (COMPLETE) Dedicated to ObeliskX.
1. Chapter One

**_This is a story requested by ObeliskX and it's been a long time in coming. Sorry for the wait but hopefully you like it, friend!_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Starfire was shaking. She hadn't felt this out of sorts since she'd landed on Earth.

A knock sounded at her door that had her jumping and emitting a strange, high-pitched sound. She went to see who it was, not even sure who she was hoping for.

She answered the door. "Hello, friend."

"Hey, Star." It was Robin. "Can we talk?"

"Oh, yes! Please do the coming in." She stood back and let him in.

He came inside and stood in the middle of her room. He waited for her to shut the door and approach him but only one of those things happened. So he approached her. Silently, carefully. "Starfire, how do you feel?"

"Feel?" She was terribly confused.

"After our battle tonight? I know you and Raven are just as strong as us guys but things do effect you differently. It couldn't have been easy to be captured-"

"It was not so much the capture as the restraints." She blurted out.

"The restraints?" It was his turn to be confused. But only momentarily. "It reminds you of being imprisoned."

"Yes." She swallowed thickly, lowering her head in shame, hiding her tears from him.

He came to stand directly in front of her. "May I touch you?"

She flinched but nodded. "Yes."

Using his index finger, he lifted her chin so she could stare directly into his face as he peeled his domino mask off.

Emerald eyes widened as they met sapphire irises. Her jaw dropped, seeing his eyes for the second time but no less awe-inspiring.

He made sure to speak slowly, clearly. "I trust you with my life, my mind and my heart. You are my best friend and I love you. Will you trust me?"

Starfire watched him with wide eyes. This was the first time he'd ever said something like this to her. The first time he hadn't stumbled over what she meant to him. Of course she trusted him! She nodded, breathless. "Yes."

"Meet me in my room after your bath."

"Your bedroom?" He'd never let her in his room before.

"After your bath." He brushed his lips across hers gently and then he was gone.

She gasped, not knowing what to do. Should she grab Raven and force her to sit through girl talk? Why was she meeting Robin in his room? What were they to do? She hoped it had something to do with intimacy but with the boy wonder, who knew?

Starfire took a calming breath and listened to her heart. Her heart was telling her to go take a bath.


	2. Chapter Two

**_I struggled over what to say and what not to say but I think I've finally gotten it right. But I'm stretching out into three chapters and unfortunately it's not a straight lemon. More like lemonade. But I hope you still like it._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Starfire knocked on the metal door before her gently. It still came across as loud because of her strength but at least she didn't dent it.

The door whispered open and she peeked inside. "Friend Robin?"

"Come in." His voice was low.

She stepped inside and let the door close behind her. She looked over the room that had the same proportions as her own. It even had some of the same things inside; a bed, a dresser, a desk. The similarities ended there and she wasn't sure if that made her less or more nervous.

"Hey." He stepped closer but kept his hands behind his back.

"Greetings, friend. I have arrived."

"Would you like to sit on the bed?"

She blinked her impossibly wide eyes before stammering out a squeaky, "Yes."

He stood to the side.

She wondered at his strange demeanor but honestly it made her feel better. He wasn't rushing her into anything and wasn't pressuring her. He even took care not to touch her.

She sat on the bed primly.

"May I sit next to you?"

She nodded.

He sat next to her, leaving plenty of room. "I called you here because I'd like to show you something. A way of looking at restraints that won't scare you. Would you like that?"

"However would you accomplish such a task? I am quite frightened by bondage."

"I know. But it's not all bad. It's not always a tactic to hurt someone."

"It is not?"

"No. Sometimes it can be fun. But it only works if you trust me and I trust you. I trust you. Do you trust me?"

He'd asked her that before and she'd said yes with no hesitation but this time she took the time to really search her heart. She'd always trusted him before and he was offering to help her get over this. But what would he do?

He waited, letting her think it over. He knew how hard it was to give up control. His first time doing this was an incredibly difficult experience but he'd learned to let go. If she took this journey with him, she would, too.

Finally she nodded. "I trust you."

He held his hand out.

She placed hers in his.

He wrapped his fingers around her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss before sliding closer.

Her hand burned where his lips brushed, sending sparks along her nerves.

He turned his head, sliding along her arm until he kissed her neck. It tickled and she giggled but he kept the kisses light, unhurried, loose.

She was slowly becoming accumulated to his ministrations and relaxed. She let out a breathy sigh that let him know it was time to move on.

He wrapped his arms around her and laid her back gently, slowly, giving her plenty of time to object.

She didn't. She roved her peridot gaze over his tanned face as his own cobalt orbs were hidden by thick black eyelashes. Her breath hitched as his left hand fingers caressed her side lightly. Just from her armpit to her hip. No rush, no detours, almost absentmindedly.

His right hand was lightly tangled in her hair. Every so often, he'd rub the strands between his fingers.

This was very relaxing. Starfire had all but forgotten about her earlier fears. If every day could end like this, she'd be happy.

Suddenly, he'd gone from pressing kisses to her arm and shoulder to pressing one to her jaw.

Fire licked her veins. She gasped and her legs twitched.

He sucked on the skin of her jaw like he was giving her a never-ending kiss. Her eyes slid closed as a smile tugged at her lips. Beneath the laziness of his actions was the hard length in his pajamas brazenly seeking attention against her hip that captured her attention.

She turned her lower half so she could brush against him, a futile effort to relieve the tension growing in her loins. She turned her head and he let go. She waited but he did nothing. He'd stilled completely.

She turned her head to face him and actually sought his lips out. He let her kiss him but he still didn't move.

"Robin?" Her voice was small.

He just wanted her completely at ease but her little mewl let him know she was. He backed away and got up.

Her eyes widened as she thought he was going to ask her to leave but he didn't. He just sat at the head of his bed by the pillows. He beckoned her to him.

She crawled to him and lay in the circle of his arms, lips raised.

He smirked before kissing her. He added a bit of pressure but still kept it optional.

She met him stroke for insistent stroke as she opened her mouth. His tongue touched hers and she got greedy. He returned to stroking her side and even swept across her midriff.

She was having a marvelous time. She never thought she'd be able to do this with him. He was so tightly wound and rigid. But she loved him and would have tried to go his speed until the end of time if she ended up getting him the way she wanted.

Luckily she didn't have to wait on the end of time.

He began kissing all of her face, making her giggle. He sat up. "Are you sure you want to do this? You can call it off at any time. I will always listen."

She nodded with luminous eyes.

He got up and disappeared into his closet.

She sat up a bit in the bed but she couldn't see what he was doing. She took the time to internally squeal over what was happening.

Soon enough he returned.

Her eyes widened when she saw what he held. "Robin?"

"You don't have to do this. Right now or ever. But I think it will help you."

She eyed the metal chains fearfully. She said she trusted him and she meant it. "I accept your proposal."

He stepped forward and grasped her right leg gently. "These are stronger than normal chains but you can still break them. If you're uncomfortable at any time, tell me and I'll let you out."

"You do the swearing?"

"I promise on everything I hold dear." He squeezed her ankle so she'd look him in the eye.

She tried to slow her hammering heartbeat and nodded. "Proceed."

He enclosed a cuff around her ankle and let it rest in the bed, not even hooking it up to the bedpost.

She stared at her ankle for a long time before nodding.

He hooked the chain up to the bed before going to do her other leg. He again waited. When she nodded, he hooked that one up to the bedpost.

This went on until she was spread eagle in the bed. He sat next to her and kissed her. Same mannerisms as before. Slow and languid.

She relaxed and even felt a tremor of excitement. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad?


	3. Chapter Three

**_Here's the last chapter of Bonded. It's been a journey to see it done and I kinda like it. If you're into bondage/BDSM, tell me how I did and if you're not, tell me what you've learned._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Starfire blinked her wide eyes and yawned before stretching. The room had a nice blue hue but wasn't too bright, meaning that she wasn't in her room. It had to be the next day because of the brightness that was present.

She blinked again and sat up, wondering which room she was in and why she wasn't in her own. She looked around the room and couldn't decipher anything until she spied the cuffs hanging off a post.

Last night came back in a flash and she wasn't exactly sure how to feel. She wished Robin was there and according to her cursory glance around the room, he wasn't.

But a note on his pillow was.

"Dear Star,

I thought you could use the rest. I made you breakfast and told the others not to bother you but not where you were. I'm only doing yoga so I'll see you soon and we can talk.

Yours,

Robin"

Starfire hugged the note to her chest. He hadn't abandoned her! She couldn't wait to talk to him. She spied her breakfast on the nightstand and dug in. It was her favorites, foods that came from her home planet mixed with Earth food. She didn't even knew he could make Flousberry pancakes with sage syrup.

She ate her fill and set her dirty dishes back in the tray on the nightstand before sitting in the middle of the bed to think over the night before. She'd been scared witless by the chains but Robin had made her feel nothing but loved.

In truth it was quite empowering. She knew she was in no real danger but being vulnerable, especially to Robin, made a thrill run through her.

The fact that he'd gotten cuffs that she could very well get out of without ruining the fun made her feel cherished and respected.

She wondered what this all meant for her phobia and quite honestly for their relationship. They took things to the next level and shared something deep. Were they a couple now?

Before she could give herself a headache thinking in circles, the door slid open. "You're awake."

She loved how it wasn't a question. "Yes."

"I tried to give you enough time to yourself." He set his mat aside and came to sit on the bed. "Would you like a hug?"

Her eyes widened. He was offering a hug?! "Yes, please."

He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close.

They stayed like that for a long time before she broke away a bit. She searched his face but his domino mask was firmly in place. She hated that thing.

As if he knew her thoughts, he peeled the mask off and smiled at her, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

She relaxed further and snuggled into him.

"How do you feel?" He rubbed her arm.

"I am in better spirits than the day before."

"Good. How do you feel about the cuffs? Are you still scared?"

"I am unsure. I was unafraid when I spotted them this morn but it is also not attached to me."

"You don't have to know right away. You don't ever have to do it again."

Starfire didn't even know she was going to protest until, "Let us not make haste. It was not a _complete_ trial."

His lips twitched. "So you'll be open to doing this again?"

"Will you?" She looked up at him.

He knew what she meant and answered carefully. "I have no objections."

She vibrated in his arms, she was so excited. "Does this mean what I wish for it to mean?"

"Star, I love you."

"The but?"

"No buts. I love you and I'd like to be with you. Truly."

This was the best day of her life! She threw her arms around his neck and sat in his lap. "I thought this day would never come!"

He kept his chuckling down. "Well it came. Are you sure you're alright?"

She thought about it seriously then nodded. "I cannot say I would enjoy it with anyone else but I feel the safety with you. I do not feel fear when I am with you. I fear I would do anything you asked, merely to be with you."

"Don't be afraid. I'll try my best to lead you to the light. And don't worry. You can talk me into anything, too."

She giggled. Yesterday was awful but last night and today was a complete 180 into awesome. She couldn't wait to call a girls meeting!

 ** _And that's it, folks! See you next time!_**


End file.
